mythenbaumfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion in the Empire
General Beliefs -When somebody dies their soul stays in the body for a time, (one minute), then they see a bright light and are compelled to walk through it. Once through they are in Necropolis, the Realm of the dead. Where they will wait until the next time The Raven Queen comes to gather the souls of the dead to move them on. Accepted gods Avandra Bahamut Erathis Ioun Kord Melora Moradin Pelor The Raven Queen Sehanine Fey For information on the lore and creation of the Feywild and the Greater fey see, The Feywild Greater Autumn's Baron Empress of Ice Lord Summer The Muse of Spring Lesser The Lone One Non-Accepted gods Any being that has ascended to godhood becomes a Non-accepted god. The Precursor gods don't wish to share their deity status and the Empire in response has made illegal the worship of any ascended god. Meratus (The god of Necromancy) Occult The Deep Ones For information on the lore and creation of the Abyss and The Deep Ones see, The Abyss CTHULHU Currently Asleep in the prime plane, asleep in the forgotten city of R'lyeh on the sea floor. the only deep one who is known to have managed to travel through to the prime plane. Like travelling to Narnia, he passed through accidentally, however he was never meant to be here so he is asleep, He will only awaken if he can influence humanoids to create the Necronomicon, read through it's pages and perform the ritual needed to merge R'lyeh with The Abyss linking the two realms. Allowing him to awaken to devastate the landscape. NUB'SHIGGURATH Loa Loa are scavengers, they seek to lap up the wayward souls in Necropolis, if any souls leave the Necropolis, they are free to be gathered by Loa for their own purposes. If you are captured by a loa, there are two outcomes, usually your opinion is not relevant to the outcome. 1. Your soul is placed in a container and bound to it, with other souls who have been captured like you, this container is called an "Anima Avarum" The more souls a loa has, the more powerful it is. 2. You make a deal, but different loa make different deals. Baron Samedi might resurrect you. In return, you must return to ride his Nightmare, his demon horse, to gather souls in Necropolis at his whim. Mademoiselle Eloise likes to force the captured to drag 6 weak bodied souls out of Necropolis, and then reincarnate you in a weak body, so when you die again, another may drag you out. Once alive again she often has different demands each time, most have to do with preying on the weak, such as killing defeated opponents or scattering the belongings of the homeless. Luca and Lucia are the most often sought out by wandering souls, if you encounter Luca, you are as likely to be brought back to the necropolis as cast into the Anima Avarum, but if you encounter Lucia, you are as likely to be cast into the Anima Avarum as you are to be resurrected, with one proviso, let others know who brought you back. Papa Legano appears as a kind figure, but is cruel, he sends you back with a half-life, for instead of sleeping you die, and instead of waking you live again, most go insane within a month, others are killed, believed to be zombies or vampires, those that live with their sanity, soon realise food has no taste, water does not quench their thirst, the warmth of the sun no longer offers any relief against the cold hand of death. There are many loa, but these are the most well known, and the most powerful.